Gossip Girl The Next in Line
by MollIsPsychotic
Summary: Later on in the future the Manhattans elite have kids. Will their story follow the footsteps of thier parents. Rated M because of some minor launguage, minor violence and minor adult themes. Serena/Dan Chuck/Jenny Nate/Vanessa. Not following show or books
1. Chapter 1

Gossip Girl... The Next In Line.

_Gossip Girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. _

_Now you have obviously heard that __**S**__ was rushed into hospital earlier as she went into labour and lucky for her the baby was born. _

_The little girl, named Cece Humphrey, is daughter to Dan Humphrey, the best selling author, and Serena Humphrey, the supermodel on the block. _

_Everyone is wondering if Queen __**P **__will feel at all jealous by little __**C**__'s birth. _

_**Spotted**_

_**G**__ is back in town, last seen in Manhattan the day after that memorable night with __**S**__, with three, yes three, kids. My my __**G**__! What have you been up to! _

_The Bass wedding was in ruins after __**J **__and__** C **__failed to turn up. We wonder, does it have anything to do with __**N **__and his history with weddings? Or has __**C**__ gone back to his old ways?_

_And__** B**__'s girls are finally freshman at Constance Billard tomorrow but will they be able to live up to her legendary bitchy reputation. __**P**__ better watch out!_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**The morning after!**

Jenny woke up with a banging headache. She looked to her side to see about five empty bottles of Vodka.

Chuck turned round and grinned that childish grin that forced her to say yes to his engagement.

They knew they weren't ready though so decided to have a bit of fun for the day instead. Jenny looked at Chuck after reading Gossip girl on her phone.

"Serena has had her baby!" She said then carried on reading. "Do you know any G's? Who had a memorable night with Serena?" She looked at Chuck whose mouth dropped open.

"Georgina Sparks. I lost my virginity to her in the sixth gra--" He stopped realising that wasn't the sort of thing you told your fiancée.

Jenny didn't mind as she knew what Chuck was like when he was younger.

She just laughed as he lifted her chin up and pushed his lips to hers forcing them to part slightly.

They both looked into each others eyes as their lips fell apart and they smiled knowing that they where meant to be together.

"Darrell is starting to act like me when I was younger and even though them actions brought me to you," Chuck smiled at Jenny who giggled girlishly, "I meant that in a bad way." He frowned at Jenny who looked back a bit upset that Darrell wouldn't listen to her no matter how hard she tried.

Chuck reached out and hugged Jenny knowing that their was nothing that Jen, or anybody else, could do.

* * *

Pepper Humphrey was still moaning to her crowd of followers about Gossip Girls tale on her and her sister.

Pepper surprisingly loved her little sister unlike what everybody else thought. But Gossip Girl was unfortunately right about one thing because she was definitely not happy about the Waldorf children joining the school.

Their mother was Blair Waldorf, how could she compare to the most memorable Queen of Constance Billard?

She scowled as she saw Luana, Kaydance and Tawny walk past her all looking the same with their long brunette straightened hair, smart but revealing uniform and smiles what bared teeth too white to be authentic.

Darrell saw the triplets and realised it was time to make his move.

He walked up to them with that sly and seductive smile he had inherited off his father.

"Hello there, ladies, would any of you like to skip school this morning and have a drink with me?" he raised his eyebrows as two of the girls giggled but Luana just winked at him and stayed behind as her sisters walked off "Is that a yes?" he asked her.

"Its a maybe later." She got out a pen and wrote her number on his hand then walked off to catch up to her siblings. Pepper was shocked as her phone vibrated showing an update from Gossip Girl with a picture of Luana writing on Darrell's arm.

_**Spotted**_

_Darrell and one of the Waldorf triplets are having a flirt. Hmm can Darrell hold a relationship or is this just another one of his victims._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl _


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a comment I am about to answer!

"ok who is the father of blairs girls? and who is the mother of chucks son? aw i love chuck and jenny! i like your story its different. update soon!3:)"

Okay The Father Of Blair's Girls Will Be Found Out Soon ;) Chucks son is also Jenny's son but Jenny and Chuck bailed on their wedding! And for the compliment you receive an imaginary kiss from Chuck :)

**A Few Minutes Later**

Serena smiled as she was welcomed back into her home.

She held her little baby tightly to her chest and held it tightly.

She looked up to see her husband, Dan Humphrey, with his hand on her shoulder looking down at the tiny girl.

"She is a very tiny baby!" He said stroking her little head.

"Well she was two months premature!" She replied in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. "Anything on Gossip Girl?" She asked sounding a bit worried.

Dan got out his phone and saw a couple of updates.

"Umm... Just saying about Cece's birth," he read on then stopped in shock. Serena looked at him worriedly "Georgina is back, with three kids."

Serena took two steps back then clutched to her baby tighter fist clenched.

Dan had last seen her when she went out for a 'drink' with Serena a night before the wedding.

"Don't worry S." he reassured her. "Hey! Jenny and Chuck didn't turn up to their wedding!" he said hoping to distract her.

"What!!! Mayb- What i-- I am going to ring them!" she declared and laid the baby in her pink fluffy cot.

* * *

"Jenny Humphrey you little minx!" Chuck said after Jenny downed another shot of alcohol in one quick gulp. "What am I to do with you?" he asked.

He pushed her onto the bed but was interrupted by his mobile phone ringing.

He answered it with a big sigh.

"Hello S... I hear Cece's finally bo--" he started.

"WHERE IS JEN? IF YOU HAVE DITCHED HER IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER DO!"

Even Jenny heard Serena's voice bellowing from the phone forcing her to grab it out of Chucks hands.

"S! I am here! We just thought the wedding was too early and had a day to ourselves."

Jenny grinned at Chuck who winked back at her.

"Oh... I am so sorry J! Its just with Blair's wedding with him... Okay bye!"

Serena hung up in embarrassment.

Chuck pushed Jenny back onto the bed and got ready for even more fun...

Darrell watched the triplets silently as they took a call with their mother.

Blair Wardolf was pretty hated by people with trust funds at the moment as her ex boyfriend was only using her for his gambling problem and he had scammed a lot of people.

He walked to the principles office, due to a party a couple of weeks before, but to his surprise the girls where going the same way.

He realised they where going to the same place but they where freshman, they only got called to the office for major things as they where treat kinder as they where younger.

He heard his phone vibrate to reveal an update from Gossip Girl.

_Spotted-_

_**K**,** L **and **T **have all been miraculously moved up to their actual grade to join **D**'s grade. _

_We have heard their is several St Judes/ Constance joint trips this year. _

_Hmm... Is the new Bass victim going over the top?_

Darrell surprisingly liked the girls he went after being called victims as it meant that they weren't forever.

He wasn't big on commitment and wasn't going to start.

He listened at the door as the principle gave the girls new timetables.

He quickly moved as he heard them coming back.

"Oh, Darrell, Umm I don't need you any more. Go to your lesson!" he said while holding a clod of something that looked very like cash in his hand.

Darrell walked off leaving the girls on their own.

He waited outside after calling his limo.

Luana decided to leave her sisters to go and catch up with him.

"Bass!" she called just as the limo came.

He turned around and opened the door for her to step in.

She stepped in not ready for what was set to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Darrell leaned in to Luana for a kiss but she squirmed back.

She sat back up then grinned while grabbing a glass of Martini and lemonade.

"You are going to have to work for me!" She grinned playfully but as she turned to look out of the window Darrell spiked her drink.

It only took a few minutes before she was flat out.

"My hotel room please!" he directed the chauffeur who changed his route straight away.

When they arrived at the Bass hotel Darrell picked Luana up softly hoping not to wake her up.

He walked in the back door and went to his room just as she woke up.

"W-what? Where am I?" she asked.

"You fainted!" Darrell lied convincingly. "I brought you here as I wasn't sure where you lived!" He smiled trying to look sympathetic.

Luana balanced herself and tried to get up but Darrell pushed her against the wall and tried to kiss her.

She struggled but his grip was too strong.

"Get off me!!!" she screamed grabbing her phone but Darrell grabbed it out of her hand.

"We are already on gossip girl!" He grinned and carried on kissing her.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here!_

_Spotted-_

_**D** carrying **L **into his hotel room. We understand what idea's are racing through his mind but does she?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl._

* * *

Pepper nearly screamed as she saw Tawny and Kaydance walk into her class.

Then she realised that one was missing.

Luckily for her so did the teacher.

"Where is the other one?" Mrs Tyler asked the two girls.

"Luana had to go home! We have a note!" Kaydance passed her something what looked like money.

That meant they had plenty of cash to waste on whatever.. T

awny smiled at Pepper and so did Kaydance.

They both came to sit next to her.

"Hey, your Pepper Humphrey! I am Tawny Wardolf and this is one of my triplets Kaydance!" Tawny said before Pepper picked up her Armani bag and moved to a full table.

_They are just trying to be nice so they can steal my crown! _Pepper thought to herself ignoring their sad and disappointed faces.

Izzy instantly felt sorry for the girls but as she was wrapped around Peppers little finger she had to stay on her good side.

* * *

Luana pushed Darrell away and ran in the bathroom.

The lock was stiff so she ran to the window and scrambled out.

Lucky for her Jenny Humphrey was coming out of the hotel at the same time.

"Luana Wardolf?" she asked.

They had met at several party's before hand and they instantly got along.

At that moment Darrell popped his head out the window.

"LUANA! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" He shouted then saw his mum who was hugging Luana protectively.

"Lu, you can stay at **my **hotel room until school ends." she looked up at Darrell. "And your dad will certainly want to talk to you!"

She led Luana up to her suite and made her a cappuccino to calm to nerves. O

nce Jenny and Chuck heard the full story, Chuck stormed up to Darrell's room and was infuriated to find it empty. He called Darrell's mobile but found it ringing underneath a pillow.

Once Jenny had finally calmed her down she realised that everyone else from school would be setting off home.

"Please don't tell my mum!" Luana pleaded with Jenny.

"Of course not dear!" Jenny reassured her. "If you have any more trouble with him don't hesitate to come and see us!"

Luana headed off to try and catch up with her sisters.

Darrell saw her walking and ran up to her holding a single rose.

"Do I get another chance?" He asked her grinning his alluring smile.

"NEVER!" She shouted while grabbing the rose off him and throwing it on the ground

* * *

_Spotted-_

_**D **and** L **seen arguing outside of his hotel? _

_What has **D** been up to? _

_And here is a tip **L**: Never say never!_

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

A/N

Just want to say thank you for reading it :)


End file.
